Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a powder container, a developing device, a process unit, and an image forming apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
A developing device to be mounted on an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, such as copier and printer, is generally provided with a conveyer, such as a screw, to convey developer inside the developing device.
As an example, a developing device is known, which conveys developer within a circulation path that is divided into an upper compartment and a lower compartment by a partition. More specifically, the upper compartment, serving as a development chamber, and the lower compartment, serving as an agitation chamber, are in communication with each other through openings provided on respective ends of the partition. One of the openings serves as a drawing part where developer is drawn up and the other opening serves as a dropping part where developer is dropped down. Inside each of the development chamber and the agitation chamber, a screw is provided. As the screws rotate, developer in the development chamber is conveyed to the dropping part and dropped down to the agitation chamber, and developer in the agitation chamber is conveyed to the drawing part and drawn up to the development chamber.